Remember Dad
by ArtisticCET77
Summary: its 4th of july, and fox is remembering some good old times. FUNNY, POEM, FAMILY! 1 SHOT, SHORT, A MUST READ!


**im almost done wit chap 6 of sorrow, so dont tell me to hurry up or ill just stop. anyway, i wanted to write another story like tht 1 i wrote months ago, 'Over the Stars', u dont c many james and fox stories so i want 2 change tht. YAY! **

**so this takes place years later and fox is at home on corneria and its 4th of july. srry its a bit late, but i was busy on tht day bugging ppl with the noise of fireworks, so yea. **

**fox is pretty much at his house alone on his porch watching fireworks somewhere else but near enough to hear and see them clearly**

**this is going to be short sadly though**

**ENJOY! hope u had a good 4th of July**

**-CET**

Remember Dad

Bang!

A firework pops in the sky.

Little fire flies follows it up to the sky

And Bang!

Parts of green and blue appear.

I stand outside alone right now,

Watching the arts of fireworks.

Hey Dad,

Remember Dad that one year on this day,

How you shot that one to the sky

And I came running to you

And you caught me in a hug and told me

"Everything is okay little Fox."

And I just hugged you tighter,

Releasing a little whimper?

I remember that Dad,

It was the first day I saw a firework fly to the sky.

EEEEEEEEEE! EEEEEEE!

The squeaking noise of the firework flying up towards the sky,

Popping apart into a red, white, and blue.

Hey Dad,

Remember Dad that one year on this day,

How you got our neighbor all pissed,

Because I pushed the firework

And it pointed straight at the neighbor's garden?

I can't forget him yelling at us,

Telling us how we were,

How did he put it?

"Messed up little shit heads."

And how when we went inside,

We both burst out laughing so hard,

And Mom looked at us like we were maniacs.

I remember that day Dad,

It was the day when we got one to shoot far and explode big.

Sparkles then light the sky,

Lighting up all that was around it.

Trees are seen,

Bushes too.

Hey Dad,

Remember Dad that one year on this day,

How that one firework was shot in that trash can,

And it had so many crackles,

And that one last big shot that missed me by inches?

I almost burst out laughing when the cop came.

He was yelling at us,

"It was too noisey, why you let a child light that up?"

I remember that Dad,

It was the first firework that I light up.

Destructive too.

Bang!

A bunch start showing up.

The light starts to flash,

Like at clubs or stuff.

Hey Dad,

Remember Dad that one year on this day,

When we actually trust my friends with the fireworks?

How Bill set one off and almost burned our house,

And how Falco went and became a maniac?

Falco's was more destructive than anyone I knew.

He put all different kinds of fireworks,

Tied them together,

And light them too at the same time.

And I just had to be standing nearby,

Laughing.

I remember that Dad,

It was a quick trip to the hospital, wasn't it.

Then it was silent,

Awkward too much.

Then I realize that the fireworks had stopped,

So have the memories.

Except for one.

Hey Dad,

Remember Dad that one year on this day,

The one where Peppy was over,

And he barbeque for us,

And how that day we had no one going to the hospital,

Even though we had fireworks.

I remember that Dad,

It was our last 4th of July together.

It was loads of fun too,

It was the first one without going to the hospital,

Having cops over,

No one crying,

Or when Falco being there, having him not going insane.

Then I hear a door open,

Then I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder,

And there was Peppy.

With his big old smile.

Hey Dad,

Remember Dad that one year on some other day,

When I got over your death?

I don't remember that day,

Because it never had happened.

I miss you, but I got to move on.

And I have help.

Peppy made a hand movement towards the door.

"We got to go to the hospital Fox."

I leave the porch,

Limping inside the house,

Seeing Falco with a bloody red towel.

Hey Dad,

Remember Dad that one year on this day,

Which I should say today,

How Falco never seems to get tired of tying fireworks together?

**there we go, happy 4th of july every1!**

**REVIEW DAMN IT! sorry 4 my potty mouth. lol**

**PEACE!**

**-CET**


End file.
